There's Good in the Evil
by katzlol
Summary: Rewrite of Good and Evil Together as one. Rose Malice is not your average transfer student. She's a trained assassin out for one of the Gryffindors. She and her brother are not what they seem, even from the POV of those who know her. EventualDarkHarry
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Rewrite of Good and Evil Together as One.**

**AN: This is annoying. The pagebreaks didn't work the first time I posted this so I posted it again. Sorry for any confusion.**

My updates will not be very frequent, as I really need to focus on my grades at the moment (I have a D in Biology, therefore, I don't have much freedom). But anyway, the pairing won't be right away, I'm going to make you suffer and wait. Sorry.

And I've acquired a type of dark humor from some other stories by Athey. She is amazing. Sure she's stopped writing a few books, but they're amazing anyway and I highly suggest you read them.

I've been working all week on this. I hope you guys like it.

-RM-

Neville Longbottom was on Platform 9 and ¾ by himself. This was the first year he hadn't had someone to see him off. His grandmother, Merlin bless her soul, was in St. Mungo's being treated for Alzheimer's.

She would be out in a few weeks, but Neville was still worried. He didn't know what he'd do without her. Sure, his confidence had had quite the boost last year, but it was still quite low.

And now, with his grandmother in St. Mungo's along with his parents, he didn't know how he would get through the school year.

He was nearing the train, pulling his trunk behind him, when he saw a girl that looked out of place. She was wearing a black t-shirt with the words _Bite Me._ written in white, sloppy cursive and dark jeans. Slung over her shoulders was a seemingly normal black leather coat. She was toting a trunk and bird cage behind her. In the cage was a Falcon with black feathers with brown on the tips of its wings.

To Neville, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The girl, not the flacon.

She was at least 5' 10'' with rather long legs and her eyes were a deep shade of violet. Her face was heart shaped and her long, dark chocolate brown hair framed her face.

He observed her for a few more moments before turning and boarding the train, looking for an empty compartment. _A girl like that would never go for a guy like me,_ he thought._ She's pretty. Pretty girls don't like screw ups._

-RM-

Rose Malice was quietly observing the platform, full of excited children. She was a bit excited herself; actually, this would be her second time infiltrating a magical school, intent on killing one person.

As far as she knew, her target was a Gryffindor, and he was not the sharpest tool in the shed. She had specific orders from her client, to pretend to be a perfect girl, studious, yet full of mischief, at least that's how her client had put it.

She figured that she would be in Slytherin, no questions asked, but it was needed for her to get close to the target, to know his routine, to know his every move. By December, she would know if he even breathed wrong.

It was specified that she would kill him, at the end of year feast, but she didn't know why. She just obeyed what her client wanted, and she would be paid.

That is how a good assassin worked. Efficient and to the point that the client specified.

Now she just needed to find one of this boy's friends…

-RM-

Back with Neville, the compartment he was in had stayed empty, up until the mystery girl stumbled upon him.

She seemed to be looking for someone and brightened when she saw him, which bewildered him. He might have expected Seamus, or Dean, or _hell, _even _bloody Malfoy_ to have brightened upon finding him alone, but not a beautiful girl.

"Hi," she spoke shyly, her voice as smooth as silk. "Is anyone sitting here?" Neville stared for a moment before shaking his head in the negative.

She walked in and lifted her trunk into the rack, put the falcon (plus cage) on the floor, and sat on the seat opposite Neville.

She stuck out her hand. "Hello. I'm Rose Malice."

"Neville Longbottom." He responded, taking her hand.

"What house are you in?" she asked.

"I'm a Gryffindor." He stated. She cocked her head to the side.

"You seem quiet for a Gryffindor. Then again, I have only known you for about 54 seconds…" she trailed off and smiled.

"So I don't think I've seen you around the school. What house are you in?" Inquired Neville.

"The reason you haven't seen me around the school is because I am transferring this year. So I'm not sure what house I'll be in. Though I expect to either be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin." She stated.

"Why Slytherin?" asked Neville timidly.

"Well, I am a rather ambitious person, who uses cunning to accomplish most of what I need done. Therefore: Slytherin. Then again, I am a rather studious person and I require quite a bit of knowledge in my chosen line of work." She explained.

"What's your chosen profession?" asked Neville.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She said, smirking.

Neville smiled a bit. "What year are you transferring into?" asked Neville.

"I'll be a sixth year. I took my O. last year in the Salem Institute." said Rose.

"I'm a sixth year too! And if you get into Slytherin, we'll probably have most of our classes together. Though why Dumbledore insists on having the two houses that absolutely hate each other share most of their classes is beyond _me._" huffed Neville.

Rose giggled. "Maybe you could give me a tour. Tomorrow is Saturday after all. I doubt we'll have any classes on the weekend." said Rose.

Neville agreed.

-RM-

The two of them talked about classes and what Rose had signed up for and what Neville could possibly help her with. Rose was able to have a Gryffindor snuggly in her pocket, before she became a Slytherin and would be alienated from most of them. Though there was the off chance that she would actually become a Ravenclaw, which would leave her with the room to associate with both Slytherins and Gryffindors without much hypocrisy.

The conductor informed them that they were to arrive shortly and were advised to change into their robes. Neville left to let Rose change, and then they switched places.

They made their way up in the Thestral drawn carriages that had Rose very excited because she 'hadn't seen one in _such a long time'._

Neville was surprised to find that she could see them, but didn't ask about it. If he had, she had an answer ready. She witnessed her father's death. But that was a lie. Her father was fine, but she wasn't about to tell him that she had killed several people. That would be extremely stupid and reckless (and rather Gryffindor) of her.

Once inside the castle, she marveled at the greatness of it and, secretly, at the powerful waves of light and _dark _magic that rolled off of it in waves.

She smirked inwardly, _Salazar probably had something to do with this._

-RM-

Neville separated from her at the gates, because Rose had to stay with the first years to get sorted.

Neville made his way to the Gryffindor table and unceremoniously plopped down next to Seamus and across from Dean and Ginny.

He told them of the new transfer student and pointed to her when the first years were marched into the room.

She was holding the hand of a black haired boy who had tears streaking down his cheeks. She whispered to the boy and he shyly cracked a little smile.

The tears stopped.

One by one first years were called up to be sorted, until Malice, Michael was called and the little boy let go of Rose's hand, and walked timidly up to the stool and had the sorting hat placed on his little head.

Silence was met for nearly two minutes before the hat finally called out: "SLYTHERIN!"

Said table clapped politely for their new member, while others sneered at the, obviously, non-pureblood name. Michael scurried over and sat down in an empty spot next to a sixth year boy with white blond hair.

The first years were done sorting and Dumbledore stood and quieted the chattering students.

"This year we have a student transferring from the Salem Institute into sixth year. She will now be sorted." With that Dumbledore sat down while McGonagall called out, "Malice, Rose"

Rose strutted up to the stool, spun on her heel, and sat down with one leg over the other. As soon as the hat touched her head however, a guarded expression crossed her face for a fraction of a second before it was masked away into such a flawless mask that not even Snape could read into it.

It took almost three minutes before the hat yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was taken from her head and she walked over and sat between Michael and Draco. She sent a glare towards Draco, because her brother had started crying once more.

The headmaster made his usual speech, introducing Professor Slughorn as the new _Potions Master_ and_ Snape_ as the new _Defense_ _Professor._ This brought well expected moans from the Gryffindors and cheers from the Slytherins.

Then he went on about Voldemort and how if we stand together, we will overcome all evil. Rose scoffed, the idea, _to her_, was impossible and unneeded.

They were sent off to bed, and Michael stuck to Rose's side like glue. Rose looked around the bustle of the Great Hall, found Neville's eyes, and winked.

-RM-

Well, there it is. The first chapter. Now hold on a minute. Just because I've finally updated, does not mean that I'm suddenly going to start updating regularly. My life is in turmoil at the moment, and I'm trying to make sense of it all. So, expect irregular updates.

Don't forget to review! I want to know if I did a good job!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update, but my laptop broke (I need either a new backlight or a new laptop) so I had to take a flashlight to the screen and copy all my documents to a bunch of disks and put those in the computer. Then I brainstormed on what I wanted to do with the story now that I am completely revamping this thing. But without further ado, Chapter 2!

-RM-

Rose smirked when they reached the common room, the lake water bathing the room in green light. The furniture was was upholstered in dark green with silver etchings on the dark red wood. Rose did love silver etchings; some of her most extravagant gifts to herself were etched in silver. Something about the etchings just did something for her, made her feel peaceful or, in some cases, as if nothing on this world could harm her.

She was tracing the etchings on one of the couch, when Professor Snape came billowing into the common room. Her brother grabbed her hand and they and the rest of the first years were herded to the two hallways at the far corner of the room: the dormitories. The hallways, like the common room, were full of ornate doors that led to the various dormitories for the different years, those closest to the common room being for the first years, and the farthest being of the seventh years.

"Congratulations on becoming Slytherins. First off, I'd like to dispel some, _myths,_ about Slytherins. We are not all dark. Being in Slytherin does not make you automatically _evil._ In the school, we are a united front. If there is an attack at one of us, there is an attack at us all. All squabbles should happen _in this room_. If I hear that _any of you_ have caused a fight within the house, _there will be punishment._ The password changes every week, so make sure you check the notice board, we don't need a congregation of first years outside the entrance trying to guess the password. This week, it's _serpens inferni*._ If you need any help, ask an upper classman, they usually help. The girls' dormitories are to the first in the left hallway and the boys are the first in the right hallway. Your belongings should be in the center of the rooms." said Professor Snape.

He dismissed the first years and beckoned for Rose to come forward.

"I take it you know what to do?" he whispered.

Rose flashed a fanged smile. "That isn't doubt I detect, is it? You know I'm the best at what I do."

He gave her a flat look. "As far as your contacts go, you better be." Snape turned on his heels and billowed away.

Rose turned down the hall towards the sixth year girls' dorm, smirking to herself. She knew she was capable of handling anything that any mere _student_ could throw her way.

-RM- (20 minutes later)

In the sixth year dorm, Rose was in the process of putting her clothes in her bedside bureau and hanging her favorite black fedora on one of the bed posts.

"So, what are you doing here then?" asked Pansy, who was sitting on her own bed which was next to Rose's. They were alone in the room.

"You know why I'm here, Pansy. As long as no one else finds out, then you'll be fine. I can promise you that." Rose replied.

Rose had met Pansy quite a few years back when she was just learning the trade and was hired to kill Pansy's mother, who was abusing her power to get away with minor child abuse. Pansy's father had hired her.

"Who are you here for then?" Pansy asked, pure curiosity written on her face.

"You know I can't tell you that. I can't betray my customer and I absolutely _cannot_ risk Dumbledore trying to pry the information from your mind, it just wouldn't be fair to you." She explained.

"Well then, how have the years been treating you?"

"Pretty good actually, I finally perfected the art of killing with a tomahawk. Which you have to admit, is quite awesome." Rose whispered in mock excitement.

"That it is." Said Pansy with a smile. "I happen to have mastered the art of defending myself with those swords you send me a few years ago. I'm still quite surprised that you gave those to me. They are pretty amazing."

"You're welcome. I thought you would enjoy them." Rose smiled.

In all the years that had past, Pansy hadn't changed a bit. She was still the amazing person that Rose remembered from childhood.

"I'm going to get some sleep, I need to be fully awake if I want to integrate myself in the house of my victim."

"And which house might that be?"

Rose grimaced. "Gryffindor."

-RM-

Rose woke at the crack of dawn every morning, even if there were no windows in her dorm, she still woke up at the crack of dawn. It was 5:23 A.M. She silently got out of bed and padded to the bathroom. She went through the normal routine. Shower, teeth, clothes…weapons.

She was ready to start the day. Too bad breakfast wouldn't start to be served until 7:30. So with that in mind she grabbed her newest book _Wizarding Weapons vs. Muggle Weapons_ by _Samantha Drew_, and made her way to the common room. She plopped down on one of the couches and sat back to read about her weaponry.

About thirty-seven minutes later, Rose got off the couch and started to make her way to the Great Hall, she needed to be there to know when certain people would get there.

She walked through the hallways without incident and found herself in the Great Hall. She settled herself onto the bench and continued to read of weaponry.

At 7:30 sharp, food appeared on the tables. A few minutes later, Dumbledore walked in the Great Hall and smiled at her, but his eyes told her that he thought her a puzzle that he was tasked to figure out.

"What are you doing here so early on a Saturday?" he asked.

"I rise with the sun." was her simple answer. When it was clear that she would say no more, he moved to sit at the teachers table.

A few more minutes and McGonagall entered the Great Hall the rest of the teachers trickled in. It was an hour before the first students trickled in.

Her brother came in and sat next to her, not asking about what she was doing, he already knew. He gathered some food and began eating.

Eventually he was joined by some others in his year and they began speaking animatedly about something or other. Rose was glad that her brother had found some friends

She didn't pay much attention to when the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs entered. Draco came in at 9:00 sharp by her watch. Seventeen minutes later, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley came into the Great Hall, arguing over something or other. Seamus and Dean came in at 9:30, and Neville at 9:37.

She would take note of all of the Gryffindor sixth year boys' schedules to get a perfect picture of her targets life.

Rose finally gathered some food onto her plate and began eating.

"I'm going to go with them." Michael told her.

"You'll be okay?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'll be fine." He said, as if said a thousand times before.

Rose cared deeply for her younger brother. This was the first time he was allowed to come and observe one of her jobs, and she was actually surprised that Chelsea, their Mother, had allowed him to. Michael was her youngest child and he was doted on by the entire family. He had been trained, much differently than Rose had. Rose had learned in the field, while Michael was taught by the family in a friendly environment.

This was his first time learning on the job. While it wasn't _his_ job, he'd be able to learn by watching how Rose handled it.

He'd be learning from one of the best.

-RM-

When Neville got up from the Gryffindor table, Rose followed him out the door.

"Hi, Neville." She said, making herself seem shy.

"Oh, um…hi Rose." replied Neville, surprised to see her. "How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's pretty amazing. Back in Salem, we just had a normal school in the middle of the woods. But this, this is enormous and _ancient_ and full of beautiful history. I'm pretty excited about it actually." Rose said happily. "I've never been in a place that literally _thumps_ with magic."

"Yeah, it is pretty wicked. I guess I should give you the grand tour then." said Neville.

"That would be great!" responded Rose.

She told him what classes she had and he began her grand tour. He pointed down the corridor that they were in. "Transfiguration is down that corridor, second classroom on the right."

He led her down the hall towards the staircase. "You've got to be careful on the staircases. They move, and there are trick steps that you can get stuck in or fall through." Neville told her. She took note of which steps he pointed out on the way up to the first floor.

Rose followed him through the first floor as he pointed out the History classroom that he informed her was mostly used as a social time (or more appropriately, naptime).

Back to the staircase, Rose noted that this staircase had no tricks to it at all. Passing the second floor which held none of her classes, they moved on to the third floor.

He led her around the third floor showing her the Charms Corridor and the D.A.D.A classroom where many an evil teacher had taught his or her victi—er, students. He then led her to the Library. She made a note that they had copies of every Daily Prophet ever printed. She could do some serious research here.

Since none of her classes where on the fourth or fifth floors, Neville answered some of Rose's questions about what classes where held on those floors. Muggle Studies was held on the fourth floor while the various Arts classes were held on the fifth.

On the sixth floor directly off the staircase, the Ancient Runes classroom was the third classroom on the right.

Neville gave an extended tour of the seventh floor. He showed her the Arithmancy classroom, and then led her to the corridor with the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. He began to pace.

"What are you—" she stopped mid-question when a door suddenly appeared. Neville opened it and she followed him, open-mouthed into the room.

"This," he gestured around the empty room "is the Room of Requirement. All you have to do is think of what you want, and pace three times and the room will appear with whatever you need. Except food. I've tried that."

Rose snapped her mouth closed with a -pop!- and stared around the room in awe.

"So…say I really needed a place to hide something…it would give me a place to hide something?" she asked to clarify what he was insinuating.

"Probably. We used this place last year to actually learn defensive magic." He told her.

"What about your teacher?" Rose asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Umbridge. She wouldn't let us use magic in her class and refused to let us learn to defend ourselves. So Harry created the D.A., Dumbledore's Army. He taught us brilliantly."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah. So, shall we move the tour to the grounds?" asked Neville.

"Sure! I need to know where to go so I can learn about deadly plants and deadlier creatures, right?" she asked excitedly.

Neville laughed. "That you do."

They made their way down the staircase and Rose only got tripped up on one step. Outside, Neville showed her where to go to get to Hogsmeade, where the Care for Magical Creatures was held (and the location of Hagrid's Hut), where the Greenhouses were located, and the Quiddich pitch.

Rose looked up at the sky with joy on her face.

"You like Quiddich?" inquired Neville.

"I'm not one for sports. I just like flying." She answered simply. Neville nodded.

-RM-

By the time that Neville finished showing her around, it was time for lunch. They made their way back to the Great Hall where they split up, going to their respective tables.

Rose saw her brother excitedly talking to a few other Slytherins in his year.

On her way to sit down she ruffled his hair in an affectionate yet annoying way.

"Rosie…" Michael whined.

"Deal with it." She responded.

She plopped herself down next to a fourth year she didn't know and grabbed a sandwich. It was a ham and cheese sandwich with mayo. _Yum._

After the sandwich break, she went off to explore that room on the seventh floor. She wanted to test a little theory of hers…

-RM-

Draco Malfoy was a wreck this year. His Mother had taken him and escaped his father and stopped him from a life-time servitude to the Dark Lord. He was grateful to his Mother for that. He had seen what the Dark Lord was like. He was staying in his old home. He had Crucio'd most every Death Eater he had come into contact with.

He and his Mother were furious with Lucius. He had made it seem like Draco had no other choice but to become a Death Eater and serve the Dark Lord for the rest of said Dark Lord's existence. He was willing to give up his only son…

That said a lot about the man's character.

-RM-

In the Room of Requirement, Rose had asked for a room to hide something. This room was perfect. She could find anything in here! There were trunks and cauldrons filled with rancid potions and a tower of chairs and strange plants! Even a doxies nest.

This room would be her domain. Her hidden sanctuary. She would be able to come here to hide or to just go on the hunt for something. Anything really.

Off to the right there was an axe with blood on it. She laughed. Of all the ironies…it had to be an axe.

She went off to the right and found a pile of trunks. She rummaged through them all and there didn't seem to be anything incriminating about any of them. Maybe they had just been people who didn't need their trunks anymore. She found one that was actually better than hers. While her trunk had password locks and several secret compartments, this one went a step further than that. This one had two _rooms_ in it.

_Why_ anyone would _willingly_ part with a trunk like this was beyond Rose, but, you know, finders keepers. The previous owner had , for some reason or another canceled all password locks, so Rose was able to put her own passwords on the trunk. The first room, was quite obviously a library, and it already had an entire wall filled with books. The room itself was at least 10 by 10 by 10, and was carpeted in dark blue. The books themselves were all on dark magic.

_Now_, she knew why this trunk was in here. The books would have put anyone attending this school in a dangerous spot if they were ever caught. Her guess, was that people were being nosy and he exchanged trunks here, and couldn't figure out how to get it back.

The other room was, surprisingly enough, a _kitchen._ There was no food in there, thank _Merlin,_ it would have most definitely been rotten and she would have hated having to clean _that_ out. The kitchen was a little larger than the library, and the floor was also carpeted in the same blue color as the library. There were cabinets lining the area above the counter. At one corner of the room, there was a black stovetop oven and there was a sink in the other corner. There was a stained oak table in the center of the room with four chairs.

But the question she was asking was _why_ anyone would want a _kitchen_ in a _trunk._ Then she thought about it and figured it would be a wonderful thing to have if you were ever on the run. There was probably even enough room in the library to put a couch or even a small bed in there.

Maybe she could find some furniture from the Room of Hidden Things that would be acceptable enough to put in her trunk. And possibly there were books in here too.

She began the search.

-RM-

Rose had been in the room for an entire hour when she finally decided to leave. She tapped her wand on the mostly full trunk. It shrunk and she put it in her pocket.

She found a very comfortable couch that she put in the center of the library. She found several books on dark magic, but most of the books she found were actually muggle fiction. She had spent most of her time there organizing her new library. She had taken every book she could find. She didn't care if it wouldn't be useful to her, she just wanted to have them. They were all free, and that was all that mattered.

Rose now had a plan. She would keep the new trunk with her in case of emergencies. When you're an assassin, you can never be too careful.

-RM-

*Serpent of Hell (it's from Google Translate so if I got it wrong, take it up with them (and tell me so that I can fix it))

Question of the Chapter: Who do _you_ think Rose's client is and who is her target?

Regarding the last chapter, I'm surprised no one commented on Rose's comment about Salazar Slytherin. Anyone with ideas on how she might know him can ask and they will be posted and tallied in the next chapter along with the guesses about the client and the target.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

If you do not like slash (as in a male on male relationship) then this story is not for you. There WILL eventually be slash (there are just some characters that will always be gay for me). If I get that far. There is no guarantee that this story will ever get finished but I will try my best to get there.

And I'm thinking of taking down Good and Evil Together As One (and keeping this version up obviously) because it doesn't show how well I can write. What do you think?


End file.
